


Puppy Love

by everywintersbreath



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Fluff, Human Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Were(wolf?) Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Junhui thinks the puppy that keeps visiting his house is really cute. He just wishes it would stop running away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im starting a new junhao chaptered fic immediately because i just finished my last one and i need to have one going at all times in order to feel satisfied (´_ゝ`)

The first time Junhui sees the puppy, it’s bleeding in his yard.

He rushes to its side, holding up his hands in surrender as the animal yips at him weakly, little mouth barely opening. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispers, soft and gentle, surprised when the dog seems to listen, head turning away to rest back on the grass. 

Junhui inches closer, reaching his hands over to the puppy’s body. “You poor thing,” he murmurs, frowning. “I’ll have to pick you up in order to treat you, okay?”

He isn’t sure why he keeps talking to it. It’s not like the animal understands what he’s saying. Maybe the words are more for his own sake, to keep him from getting anxious as he cradles the tiny, battered body in his arms. 

Junhui brings it inside, carrying the creature to his sink and letting it down inside the clear plastic box inside the utility that he usually uses to hold his dishes while he’s handwashing them. “Chin up, little guy,” Junhui coos, starting to run the water slowly, keeping the temperature warm. 

He strokes a hand through its matted fur as tenderly as possible, clearing out the clumps of blood with the help of some generously applied hand soap. He murmurs phrases of encouragement as the puppy squirms a bit, all comforting, finally lifting it out and bringing it to his own towel. “Good job,” he encourages. “See, that’s done now. No more baths.”

The puppy makes a huffing noise, shaking itself as Junhui tries to towel it off. He grunts, the water spraying over him. “Now you’re just being difficult,” he grumbles, no real malice in his voice. The dog has the sense to appear mollified, allowing him to finish toweling it off without any more violent motions.

Junhui hangs up the towel, watching the dog out of the corner of his eye to make sure it doesn’t stray from the spot it’s laying on the carpet. The dog appears to be obedient, laying down and resting its paws on its hands. Junhui smiles, darting into the other room to fetch the roll of bandages he knows he has somewhere. 

When he returns, the dog is still there, regarding him carefully from its position. It appears overly suspicious, sniffing as he approaches again. “I don’t know much about veterinary medicine,” Junhui admits conversationally, sitting down with folded legs beside the animal. “But I think it would be helpful if I at least stopped you from bleeding out.”

The puppy barks once, low. Junhui doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be an agreement or disagreement, so he goes ahead and starts to wrap the dog’s middle up with the bandages. The puppy doesn’t protest, looking up at Junhui with tired eyes until he finishes. “There!” Junhui exclaims. “Hold on, I’ll go fetch you some meat from the kitchen. I bet you’re hungry and you’ve been such a good boy that you deserve it!”

He uses his “talking to little kids” voice, cooing as the dog’s ears twitch. He stands, skipping off to the kitchen and peering inside the fridge. There’s some cooked turkey meat in there still from yesterday. He’s pretty sure dogs can eat that. 

Junhui grabs it, hurrying back to where he had left the puppy.

It’s gone.

“Puppy?” Junhui calls, frowning and looking around, only to find that the back sliding door is open. He could have sworn that he had closed it when he carried the dog inside. Junhui shakes out his bangs. He’s going insane. He peers out the door, seeing fresh little pawprints leading away into the yard.

Shoulders slumped, Junhui closes the door and walks back to the kitchen, resigning to eat his cold turkey meat by himself. 

<~>

The next time they meet is only about a week later.

Junhui’s put the first encounter with the puppy out of his mind by this point, working on an essay for his university when he hears the barking outside. 

Junhui gets up in one movement, his chair rolling back across the floor as he dashes to the door, swinging it open and sticking his whole body out. “Hey!” He yells, seeing what’s probably the biggest dog he’s ever seen in his life towering over the puppy from the other night. “Stop that!”

The huge dog glances at him and then looks back at the puppy, continuing to growl. Junhui frowns, ripping his flip-flop from his left foot and chucking it as hard as he can across the yard into the side of the huge dog. 

The dog clearly doesn’t expect it, stumbling back and turning to growl at Junhui. For a moment, Junhui thinks he’s definitely made a mistake. It’s going to attack him and he’s going to become literal dog food. Before he can take any action, the dog seems to decide that he’s not worth it, turning and jumping in one motion over the entirety of Junhui’s fence (which is at least four feet in height).

Junhui gapes, imagining the amount of power that dog must have to have in its legs for such a stunt to be possible. The puppy doesn’t allow him to dwell on it for very long, coming over to bark up at him, sounding unreasonably angry. Junhui frowns at it, pouting. 

“Hey, I just saved you! You could at least be grateful,” he exclaims, unable to stay grouchy as he meets the puppy’s cute little eyes. The puppy yips a final time as if scolding him, sprinting across the yard and returning with Junhui’s flip-flop in its mouth. “Oh, thanks,” Junhui says, taking the shoe from the puppy’s slobbery mouth. “You sure are cute, y’know.”

The puppy almost looks proud at that. Junhui giggles, squatting to pet its little head. The puppy squirms under his touch, seeming satisfied nonetheless. “You’re not injured anymore,” Junhui comments, examining the place where the gash had been the previous week. It seems to have healed awfully quickly, although once again Junhui is no expert on veterinary medicine. He shrugs to himself, continuing to run his hand through the puppy’s curly hair. 

After a few moments longer of tolerating him, the puppy yips, darting off across the yard into the shadows. Junhui blinks, trying to see where it has gone. He can’t tell at all.

With a pout, Junhui slides his foot back into the flip-flop. “You sure do love your disappearing acts, don’t you?”

<~>

After their second encounter, the puppy shows up every single day without fail. 

Junhui thinks it might be homeless since it has no signs of being taken care of. He starts leaving out food and water, feeling bad for the poor thing that seems to guard his yard so diligently. He can see it yapping at anything that moves out in the back from his desk, his very own ferocious bodyguard. It makes him smile.

After a few days of Junhui trying to coerce him, the puppy starts coming inside during his visits. He always stays near the door, his little tail wagging as Junhui pets him while he looks outside for any threats of danger. He seems quite paranoid but Junhui doesn’t mind, not when he’s this cute.

The dog never stays for long periods of time, darting off after an hour or so and never really showing up during the day. Junhui doesn’t see him around the neighborhood either. He just turns up out of nowhere, curling up beside Junhui for a little before leaving as quickly as he comes. 

It’s a mystery that Junhui is determined to solve someday, maybe when he’s not absolutely swamped with homework from his professors. As it is, he lets the puppy be, just glad it never comes home with wounds like the ones it had the first time they met.

<~>

One day, as Junhui is scouring the neighborhood for any traces of the puppy in a totally non-suspicious manner, a young man runs into him on his bike. 

Junhui falls over, dropping his textbooks everywhere. He’s startled, because first of all, he hadn’t even seen the guy, and second he’s not in any pain despite being hit by a moving vehicle. The young man leans over him, a weirdly panicked expression on his handsome face. 

“I’m really sorry,” the young man pants out, sweating visibly. “I was in a big hurry to get somewhere and I took that corner way too fast!”

Junhui waves him off with a cheerful smile, gathering up his textbooks. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings anyway. If you need to get somewhere than you should hurry on.”

The man scratches at his black hair. “Er, yeah…”

He stands there for a moment before getting back on his bike, staring at Junhui a bit too intensely.

“Oh, wait!” Junhui calls as the man starts to peddle. “If you see a little curly-haired puppy around, can you let me know? I live down the street in that mint-colored house. I’m really worried my puppy is lost!”

The man’s shoulders hunch up noticeably, which is kind of a weird reaction if you ask Junhui. Maybe he kidnapped the dog. “I’ll be sure to,” he yells over his shoulder, pedaling faster. 

Junhui sighs, left alone on the sidewalk in his dust, five heavy textbooks clutched to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junhui remains oblivious

The puppy doesn’t come that night or the night after.

Junhui’s worried, perhaps more worried than he needs to be in this situation. Maybe he did have an owner who ended up collecting him. Maybe the puppy is just annoyed with him. Either could be true. He sighs, looking out his bedroom window in a last-ditch attempt to see if the puppy has shown up. 

No luck.

Instead, the big dog from before is standing in his yard, beady eyes looking right into his window from its position near the fence. Junhui lets out a very manly yelp, scooting backward in his chair abruptly. Did the big dog have something to do with the puppy’s disappearance?

The fear in Junhui’s chest is gradually replaced with anger, remembering how the larger dog had seemed to be harassing his beloved puppy. He stomps over to the back door, opening it confidently and yelling at the animal. 

“Hey! What are you doing here? Were you being mean to my pet again?”

The dog just stares at him blankly. Right, Junhui thinks. He’s used to the puppy responding to everything that Junhui says like he understands him. It’s almost weird to interact with a normal dog now. “I mean, if you’re going to be a bully, don’t come in my yard!”

The dog snorts, walking closer slowly. Junhui is struck by just how large it is, probably almost as tall as him. Just how big can dogs even get? What kind of breed is this huge?

“Um,” he murmurs. “I hope you’re not coming over to eat me or something. Wasn’t trying to offend you, dude. Just, it's not cool to pick on people just because they're smaller than you, y'know?” The dog regards him, tilting its big head and getting even closer. It comes right up to Junhui, who barely breathes, feeling anxious. Very hesitantly, he reaches out a hand. It sniffs at the offering, looking back up at him after a moment.

Before Junhui can progress to head patting or something of the sort, there’s a loud growl from nearby. He whips his head, the big dog doing the same. 

It comes from the puppy, who stands ferociously in the corner of the yard, yipping at the big dog again. The big dog lets out several low barks. The puppy seems to get angrier. Junhui really wishes he could understand what they said.

All of the sudden, the puppy lunges for the big dog, barking and barking as the two begin to tumble on the ground. Junhui yells in protest, hurrying forward as the bigger dog pounds the puppy into the ground, making it bleed.

“NO!” Junhui screeches, wrapping his arms around the big dog and trying to pull it back with all of his might. He succeeds, the creature tumbling onto him and practically roaring, taking a big bite out of the flesh of Junhui’s arm. Junhui lets out a broken noise of pain, shoving at the creature to get it off. 

It’s then that he sees the puppy stand up again, little legs shaking, its body twisting and growing. Wait, what?

Junhui blinks in surprise at the sight of the puppy getting bigger, losing his focus on the big dog and getting a big scratch across his cheek. He whines, the weight lifting from his chest as the wolf (the puppy?) crashes into the big dog and knocks it flying, growling so ferociously that even Junhui shivers.

The big dog barks several times before turning to jump the fence just like it had on the night that they had first seen each other. Junhui pushes himself up, staring at the puppy with astonishment. It’s back in its tiny form as if nothing ever happened. Did Junhui hallucinate that whole thing? He shakes out his bangs, distracted as the puppy hurries over.

It barks up at him and he laughs, picking it up gently and kissing it right on the curly hair of its forehead. “You’re so strong,” he compliments. “My security guard.”

The puppy hums in satisfaction, tugging on Junhui’s shirt with its teeth as soon as he puts it back on the ground. “Okay, okay,” Junhui mumbles, getting up to follow the puppy inside his house, laughing as it runs straight to the medical cabinet. “So smart too. The perfect little man.”

The puppy seemingly ignores his compliment, bringing him back the roll of bandages and gesturing his head violently toward the sink. Junhui nods. “You’re right. I should clean them. We should clean you up too. I know I said no more baths the other time, but it’s okay, right?”

The dog snorts, headbutting him in the leg. Junhui smiles at him. “Okay. I’ll go first. See, the water doesn’t hurt me. It’ll be fine.”

He washes out the bite mark on his arm thoroughly before moving on to the scratch on his face, filling the area with soap and then applying antibacterial fluid for good measure. The dog sits there on his legs until he's satisfied, only then allowing Junhui to repeat the process on him. 

“You feel so much like a human,” Junhui mumbles, more to himself than anything, rubbing hands through the puppy’s fur. “I really missed you, y’know. Thought you might be hurt or something. Don’t scare me like that.”

The dog barks once, a sound which Junhui can’t exactly interpret. “I don’t know what you just said to me, so I’m going to assume it was something along the lines of ‘Junhui, I love you so much I’ll never leave again’.”

The puppy snorts at him like he’s an idiot, which is maybe deserved, but Junhui still smiles as he towels off the little dog. “You hungry, cutie? Come pick your favorite.”

The dog obliges, trotting over to the fridge beside Junhui with moist paws and nosing at the packet of treats that Junhui offers. Junhui laughs. “Okay. You deserve some anyway, for all that bravery out there. Seriously, you’re a little warrior.”

He drops some treats on the ground for the puppy to nibble on, squatting beside him.

“I’ve never given you a name,” Junhui says after a moment, musing. “You respond to everything I say so well I didn’t think of it.”

The puppy looks up, eyes wide. Junhui gives him a toothy smile, reaching out to pat his head. “What about Hao? I read a book last week about a character named Hao who was really brave. You remind me of him.”

The puppy seems to tense up at the name, eyes widening even further. Junhui doesn’t know how to interpret the reaction. “Is that okay?” He asks softly, curious. The puppy barks once in affirmation, wagging its tail a couple times to show Junhui that it approves.

Still, he wonders why there had been that reaction. Maybe he made a lucky guess and chose the puppy’s name from an old owner? 

Just another mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

Junhui feels unusually warm when he wakes up, something big, soft, and comfortable next to him that he can’t exactly resist snuggling into.

Wait, snuggling into? Junhui opens his eyes, letting out a scream as he sees the man in his bed, scrambling backward and hitting his head against the wall. The man’s eyes fly open and he springs into a defensive position, almost like an animal.

On closer inspection, Junhui realizes that it’s the guy who had hit him with the bike days earlier. “I-I’ll call the police!” Junhui cries out, looking around desperately for his phone as he inches back into the wall. The man looks down at himself, seeming to just realize where he is, his face contorting. “Wait, don’t! I can explain!”

Junhui has no idea how he’s going to possibly explain this. There’s no justifiable way to sneak into someone’s house at night and get into their bed, right? “I-I’m Hao, okay? I’m your puppy. Don’t call the police, please.”

Junhui gapes at him. “What? Do you really expect me to believe that? You clearly aren’t!” 

At the same time as he says it, his gaze shifts around the room, looking for the little puppy. It’s nowhere to be seen, despite having gone to sleep beside Junhui the previous night. Surely the man’s lying, right? He better not have hurt Hao.

“Look, I can show you,” the man says hurriedly, gaining Junhui’s attention again. Junhui stares, his jaw dropping open when the man disappears, the puppy taking his place on the bed. In seconds, the man is back, his hair messy. “See?” He asks, taking Junhui’s silence as acceptance. “It’s me.”

“Ugh,” Junhui mumbles, placing his head in his hands, entire face going bright red. “I’ve done so much embarrassing stuff around you, this is so not fair.”

“Hao” is quick to comfort him, patting his back awkwardly. “I don’t think you’ve done anything that embarrassing. Don’t worry,” he says, voice tense. Junhui promptly bursts into tears, perhaps an unwarranted reaction but one he can’t help, feeling betrayed. 

“Whoah, whoah,” Hao murmurs, “please don’t cry. It’s okay, I’m not judging you or anything. I think you’re a really good person, Junhui.” He seems almost scared of Junhui’s tears, changing back into his puppy form and nosing his way up into Junhui’s hands. Junhui wipes at his eyes with his sleeve, hesitantly reaching out to pet Hao’s head when he leans it toward him. “I’m sorry,” he sniffles. “I overreacted. I’ve just-”

A big sob cuts him off and he has to start again, keeping his hand in Hao’s curly fur. “I’ve been stressed out lately and you were the only thing making me happy.”

Hao squirms out of his grip, changing back into his human form and staring at Junhui. “I can still be your puppy, you know. This doesn’t have to change anything.”

Junhui looks at him with puffy eyes, pursing his lips. “How are you even real? Are you a werewolf?” Hao scratches at his long hair, shuffling. “Something like that. My growth is sort of stunted so I’m stuck as a puppy for most of the time that I shift.”

“At least you’re cute,” Junhui says, watching as Minghao’s ears go red. He giggles a little bit, feeling better now that he’s gotten most of his tears out. Sometimes a good cry is all he needs. “Oh,” Junhui says then, realizing he hasn’t asked. “What’s your actual name?”

“Minghao,” Minghao replies, his dark eyes rising up to meet Junhui’s. He really is attractive, charming in a completely different way than his animal form. “You were close with your guess yesterday.”

“Maybe I’m psychic,” Junhui muses, earning a snort from Minghao. “Actually, no. If that were true, I’d have figured this out way sooner.” 

“It’s okay,” Minghao replies. “I didn’t mind it when you thought of me as just a cute puppy.”

Junhui digests that statement for a moment, trying to figure out what he means. Does Minghao have insecurity issues maybe? Is he worried Junhui won’t like him in this form? If that’s the case, Junhui’s determined to give him ninety times the love.

“Well I like you like this too,” Junhui chirps, reveling in the reaction he gets. “At least now I can ask you all the questions that I want.”

“What do you want to know?” Minghao mumbles into the fabric of his shirt. That in itself raises a question for Junhui. “How do your clothes stay on when you change forms?” He blurts out, watching Minghao’s brow furrow. “I’ve never really thought about. I don’t know, magic?”

“Hmph,” Junhui pouts, examining him. “Fine then. On a more serious note, what’s the deal with that giant dog?”

Minghao grimaces, picking at his hands, still cross-legged on Junhui’s blankets. Junhui’s suddenly conscious that they had slept together, Junhui still in his dinosaur pajamas. How embarrassing. “He’s like me. A real werewolf though, not a messed up halfbreed. The werewolves around here really hate me. I’m worried that by staying around you I could put you in danger too, like with whatever happened last night.”

“Okay, wait,” Junhui says, holding up a finger. Minghao blinks obediently. “You’re not a “messed up halfbreed”. I don’t even know you that well and you’re already one of the strongest and bravest people I know, okay? Don’t sell yourself short.”

Minghao flushes, shrugging his shoulders and opening his mouth to speak. Junhui cuts him off. “I’m not done. You don’t need to worry about putting me in danger. If anything happens, we handle it together, okay? Nothing to worry about when you’ve got these guns on your side.”

He jokingly flexes, making Minghao snort again, a reaction which makes the weight on Junhui’s shoulders lighten. “Got it?”

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for ur support!!!!!!
> 
> ily all
> 
> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely apologize for lack of updates
> 
> i am a busy bee bzzzz

Junhui’s almost surprised by just how little happens in the days after he discovers Minghao’s identity.

He spends his time scrutinizing the other students at his college, trying to determine if any of them could be werewolves too. Minghao’s told him that there’s no such thing as vampires after Junhui’s insistent questioning, which was honestly a bit disappointing. Junhui’s not sure how werewolves can be the only mythical creatures to actually exist. Can’t there at least be unicorns or something?

Minghao comes by his house daily, sometimes in his human form and sometimes in his puppy form. Junhui can’t help but feel incredibly fond when he sees the little dog trot up, scooping Minghao into his arms and bringing him inside, twirling around before letting him down to transform. Minghao always looks a bit disgruntled after, but Junhui thinks he’s secretly pleased, sees the way he smiles when he thinks Junhui isn’t looking. 

Minghao’s surprisingly normal, if a bit reserved, bringing his schoolwork or phone over when he comes, playing games just like anyone else. Junhui isn’t sure what he had expected, but he’s definitely not disappointed. They spend hours together each day, just hanging out in Junhui’s house. It’s nice. Ever since Wonwoo moved away, Junhui hasn’t really had anyone to hang out with in person.

It isn’t until the following Thursday that anything truly notable happens.

Junhui’s walking home from university when he sees it, the big dog, staring at him from some bushes at the side of the road. Junhui starts to run immediately, sprinting all the way home even after he’s sure that the dog isn’t following him, feeling deeply unsettled. Maybe it was just a coincidence? The werewolf must live somewhere in the area, after all. 

He doesn’t tell Minghao about the encounter when the other comes by for a visit, not wanting him to get worried or upset. If he pulls the curtains shut a little tighter that night and double checks the locks on his doors, no one could fault him.

 

-

 

Junhui’s been on edge ever since seeing the dog, jumping a few inches into the air when his doorbell rings.

He rushes over, seeing an innocent looking man holding a clipboard standing outside. Junhui opens the door, unable to imagine that this man can be dangerous. “Hello,” Junhui says brightly, smiling at him. The man smiles back. “Hi. I’m an employee of um,” he glances down at the clipboard. “Pledis Seasonings. I’m here to do a survey about the kind of spices that you have in your house if you wouldn’t mind giving me some information.”

“Oh, not at all!” Junhui replies, trusting. “What kind of things do you want to know?”

“Can I look at the collection of herbs and spices that you have for cooking?” The man asks, which Junhui thinks is kind of a weird request. “Sure thing,” Junhui replies anyway. “Follow me, they’re over here in the kitchen.”

He leans over to pull out the clear box from the bottom of his pantry, turning back to hand over the box when he sees a baseball bat in the man’s hands, his clipboard discarded. “Whoah!” Junhui yells, stumbling back and dropping the box. The spices go everywhere, some of the glass bottles shattering and little specks of things flying across Junhui’s kitchen floor.

The smell that rises up is overpowering, pepper, cloves, and cinnamon, the last thing that Junhui recognizes before the bat hits the side of his head and he’s falling over, vision fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> hope you all have good days woot woot


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

Junhui wakes up slowly, his eyelids fluttering open.

The ceiling above him is bright, the plaster patterned in splotches that he allows his eyes to linger on for a few moments before glancing around. He appears to be in what looks like a completely normal bedroom. There’s a bookshelf against the opposite wall, soft blankets covering his body, and a cute rug on the carpet.

Junhui blinks, feeling his head throb slightly. “He’s awake!” Someone calls from nearby, making Junhui spin to see the man standing at the foot of his bed, who he’d somehow previously missed. “W-What?” Junhui flounders, blinking at him, suddenly remembering what had happened before he’d been knocked out. It’s not the same man, which makes Junhui even more scared. “Who are you?”

“You don’t need to know that,” the man replies immediately. “I’m surprised you even still have the capacity to think considering how hard you got knocked out.”

“What?” Junhui asks again, frantic, trying to sit up. “How long was I out?”

“Twenty-four hours,” the man replies, looking amused at Junhui’s struggle. “Don’t try to move too much, for your own good. We’ve drugged you pretty hard. It’s going to be difficult to even stand up.” 

Junhui falls backward, his vision blurring. Everything is throbbing, from his scalp to the tips of his toes. “Ow,” he whimpers, making the man laugh again. “Why?” Junhui asks very softly. “Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong?”

“It’s less you, and more Minghao,” the man replies. “He’s been an annoying little thorn in our side for years and years, and now that he finally seems to care about something we’re taking our chance to strike.” 

Junhui’s eyes widen. “Am I a hostage?”

“Bingo,” the man smirks. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head. So long as he cooperates, we won’t hurt you. If he decides to be difficult, it’s another story.” Junhui’s lip trembles, his eyes wavering from side to side. “I don’t care about that,” Junhui whispers. “Are you going to hurt him? You can’t. I won’t let you.”

The man starts laughing outright this time. “How cute. Sorry to break it to you, but you won’t have much choice in the matter, sweetheart.” 

Junhui can’t help but shudder at the nickname, frowning. “That’s so c-cruel! What has he ever done to you?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” the man snarls, seeming annoyed now. 

“You’re just picking on him because he’s small!” Junhui yells. “You’re just jealous because he’s so much more successful than you even though he’s small!”

He isn’t expecting the blow to his face, so it stings even more when it comes, likely leaving a handprint across his cheek. Junhui lets out a small whimper of pain, curling up farther while continuing to glare at the man with defiance. “You’re starting to get on my nerves,” the man growls. “I’m going to leave this room now so I don’t end up cutting you up before he even gets here.”

“Good riddance,” Junhui replies, no idea where his newfound confidence is coming from. The man spits at him, whirling on his heel and exiting the room, slamming the door in the process. As soon as he’s out of sight, the tension in Junhui’s shoulders disappears, his body relaxing back down into the mattress. “God,” Junhui mumbles, staring at the ceiling. “What a jerk.”

It’s then that a different head pops into the door, the man who had hit him with the bat earlier. “We’re going to leave a message for your boy toy. Don’t get any ideas. One of us will be in the living room.”

He disappears as quickly as he appeared, voice faintly audible outside as he talks to the other man. Junhui hears them slam a door farther away and struggles to push himself up. It hurts so bad, the pain intense in his head and his entire field of view swimming as if he’s just drunk thirteen bottles of beer. 

You can do it, Junhui thinks. He has to push through it. This might be his only chance. If what the man had said was true, he can’t leave through the door, so the window will have to do. Junhui manages to fumble his way to the window, no idea how he isn’t making enough noise to alert whoever’s still guarding him. It’s fairly easy to unlatch and open, even in his delirious state, the screen popping right out. Junhui looks out the window, gulping as his head swims.

He’s at least twenty stories above street level. 

Just the thought of continuing to look down makes him queasy, but he thinks of Minghao, thinks of his poor puppy being hurt because he’s too weak to just look out a window, and steels himself. There are balconies. He can at least make it to the next balcony if he jumps. Surely, someone will be there to help, and if not, he can jump to the next. One step at a time.

Junhui puts his fingers on the sill, swallowing. He’s really going to do this, even with the amount that he’s shaking due to whatever drug’s in his system. The longer he thinks about it, the less likely he’ll be to actually do it, Junhui figures. Might as well go for it. Now or never.

He clunkily swings his body onto the ledge, legs dangling out into the air. 

With a hesitant breath, Junhui latches his fingers onto the ledge, swinging his body over so it dangles from the window, making the distance between him and the next balcony shorter. Unfortunately, he’s greatly overestimating the strength his body has in its current drugged up state.

Junhui’s fingers don’t even hold for a millisecond, his body plummeting onto the balcony with a loud crash. He cries out in pain, leg twisting and head slamming into the wood. For a moment, he sees stars, and then the door into the apartment is opening, someone rushing outside. “Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened to you?”

Junhui blinks up at the fuzzy outline of a man that hangs over him, promptly bursting into tears. “PLEASE HELP ME,” he blubbers. “I’ve been kidnapped and I tried to jump down to escape and they’re going to hurt someone and I need to get home right now!” 

“Whoah, whoah, calm down,” the man says. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. I’ll take you home, but first I have to make sure you’re not injured.” Junhui gulps, trying to swallow. “I’m fine,” he gasps out. “Please, it’s really urgent that I get home. Don’t call the police, please.”

“Okay, okay,” the man says. “I’ll bring you to my car, okay? We have to get you up first though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place ur bets who is helpful balcony man


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed reading ur guesses!! congrats to those who got it right

“Mingyu” is quite the nice guy, half-carrying Junhui to the car when his ankle no longer seems to function right and even giving him a plastic water bottle to drink.

They don’t talk much save for Junhui occasionally directing him, finally recognizing where they are now that he’s on street level. There’s a pop song playing on the radio, light and peppy. Junhui can’t muster up a smile, his head still swimming.

Thoughts of Minghao fill his mind. For some reason, his heart is in his throat at the thought of the other getting hurt. He has to get home, and quickly. For some reason, his instinct is telling him that Minghao will be there.

The kidnapper’s words keep ringing in his ears, almost like a warning. 

“We’re off to send a message to your boy toy.”

Junhui swallows, forcing himself to stop with that line of thought. Panicking isn’t going to help.

“Take a right,” he says, throat dry. Mingyu unquestioningly obeys his instruction. Absently, Junhui wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t found Mingyu. Luck’s on his side, apparently. 

“Is this the street?” Mingyu asks, receiving a nod from Junhui. His eyes shift in the rearview mirror, looking uncomfortable. “Which house?”

“Light blue one,” Junhui replies, squinting down the road. “Where that guy is standing?” Mingyu asks. Junhui inhales sharply. “Yeah. Exactly where that guy is standing.”

Mingyu seems to get the underlying message behind his words, pulling in so sharply that he only narrowly misses the man, tires screeching and probably leaving a mark on Junhui’s pristine driveway. Oh well, Junhui thinks. Not like he really cares.

The man whirls to face them, the same one who had spit on Junhui back at the apartment. Junhui follows his original line of sight to see Minghao standing on the porch, looking furious. Thank god, Junhui thinks. At least he’s safe.

He opens the door, nearly hitting the man and stumbling out, keeping his weight on his good leg. Everything’s a bit shaky for a second and he has to grab the door for balance, glaring. “Trespassing is a crime,” Junhui manages to get out. It’s not his most clever one-liner, but it’ll do for the occasion. 

Mingyu, still in the car, looks increasingly confused, looking between the three of them when Minghao starts to creep forward from his position. Instantly, the man’s hand shoots out for Junhui’s neck.

Junhui, while he might be drugged, is still a force to be reckoned with, dodging out of the way and kicking the man in a certain painful area with his maimed leg. It’s extremely painful, sending shimmers of agony up his body that make him collapse, but the howls from the kidnapper are worth it. “That’s what you get!” Junhui yelps out, digging his nails into his thigh in an attempt to stop the pain in his shin. 

Minghao rushes forward while he’s incapacitated, grabbing the man in a headlock and pushing him to the driveway. “Nice work, Jun,” he breathes. “You’re a real trooper.”

Junhui smiles at him weakly, and then there’s a thump behind him. He spins his head, only to see Mingyu standing there with a baseball bat, having determinedly knocked over the other kidnapper, who must have been trying to sneak up on them. For a moment, Junhui thinks the baseball bat looks oddly familiar. What a bit of poetic justice. Done in by his own weapon. 

“Thanks!” Junhui chirps cheerfully, receiving a bewildered grin from Mingyu. “I mean, you’re welcome? I think?”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” Minghao says, elbowing his victim in the side of the head. “I called the werewolf equivalent of the police as soon as I realized you were missing. They should show up soon, and I’m sure they won’t take kindly to this.”

“Why’s that?” Junhui asks, temporarily ignoring that way that Mingyu splutters in confusion at the term werewolf. Minghao shrugs. “They like keeping our species as low profile as possible. Conflicts between our kind are never supposed to involve humans.”

As if on cue, a van comes speeding around the corner, skidding to a halt right behind Mingyu’s. Junhui really hopes his neighbors aren’t home, or he’ll definitely be getting a letter from the homeowner’s association about reckless driving around his property. 

A tall woman exits the van, jogging over to grab the limp man from next to Mingyu. “Thank you for your report, Minghao. We’ll deal with these two, and any accomplices they may have. It’s likely that you’ll have to testify soon, but for now get him to the hospital.”

She nods her head at Junhui, who Minghao seems to fully notice for the first time. His eyes widen at the sight of Junhui’s leg, and then he nods in determination, looking up at Mingyu.

“Mind if we borrow your car one more time?”

 

-

 

Werewolf court is not as cool or interesting as Junhui expects it to be, but at least it’s fair.

Junhui has absolutely no doubts that the werewolves won’t be coming back. He celebrates the fact with Minghao on the back porch of his house, cocktail up to his lips and his leg propped up on the table, cast obnoxiously clunky and big.

They’d ended up explaining everything to Mingyu, figuring there was no point in trying to hide things. He comes over occasionally now, texts Junhui pictures of weird culinary creations that almost make Junhui wish he hadn’t fallen onto Mingyu’s balcony. The meme of the man with beans in his goggles* is one step too far for Junhui’s post-injury hysteria. 

Regardless of his petty complaints, like the added difficulty of the commute to school and the annoyance of trying to carry things, Junhui’s pretty happy. After all, he has Minghao sitting next to him.

Minghao’s been increasingly attentive ever since Junhui’s injury, practically moving into his house. He curls up on Junhui’s lap in puppy form when he’s watching television, sits alongside him and brings Junhui whatever he might need so that the other doesn’t have to get up. It’s sweet, it’s adorable, and it’s totally Minghao.

Junhui can’t help but grin at the thought, receiving a raised eyebrow from Minghao. “What’s that look for?”

“Oh, you know,” Junhui murmurs playfully. “Just thinking about you.”

“Is that so?” Minghao asks, leaning forward so that his eyes are uncomfortably close to Junhui’s own, breaths touching Junhui’s skin. “And what exactly are you thinking about me?”

“Do I really need to say it?” Junhui asks, leaning forward to press a kiss against Minghao’s lips. “I think I’d rather show you.”

Minghao’s smile is worth a thousand broken ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for the uninitiated: https://ih0.redbubble.net/image.416329284.8309/flat,550x550,075,f.jpg
> 
> thank you so so much for all ur support on this story!! i hope i lived up to ur expectations haha i love you all
> 
> tbh i might write some more oneshots in this universe because i rlly like it but not sure yet
> 
> have a nice rest of ur week

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk about this so like
> 
> feedback appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
